getsetgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters, Inc. Run
Monsters, Inc. Run is a free iOS and Android videogame application. It is based off of the movie series Monsters, Inc. It was revealed sometime in early 2013/late 2012. The game serves as an spiritual sequel/spin-off to Mega Run: Redford's Adventure, as it shares many aspects with it, including a similar art style, gameplay, and even the same game engine. However, it introduce many new features such as the new ability to have Teams instead of individual characters, and also has new Items and other collectibles. This game is the first game to not be published Get Set Games, but instead by Disney. The game stars Mike and Sulley, two characters from Monsters, Inc., who set off on an adventure to rescue their friend Boo. Story Mike and Sulley team up to rescue Boo. Gameplay The gameplay in Monsters, Inc. Run is nearly identical to that of Mega Run: Redford's Adventure. The player automatically travels from left to right in a stage, but has to jump from platform to platform to collect all sorts of Coins and objects, but also to avoid enemies and falling. After the player is finished with a level, their rank for that level is determined how many points the player earned. This can either be one, two, or three Stars. 'Controls' This game uses no motion control, is completely touchscreen-based. The player navigates through the game's menus by touching the screen, and can make the player jump by touching the screen as well. 'Teams' In Monsters, Inc. Run, the player no long controls a single character in a level, but instead a group of two characters, typically a small alien and a large monster. The default Team is Mike and Sulley, but the player can purchase many more Teams in the game's Store. The player controls the small alien for the most part, but whenever the player gets the Embiggenate Powerup, the player temporarily transforms into the larger monster. The monster is used to destroy obstacles and enemies, but namely, new "Monster Blocks" that only they can destroy. If the smaller alien runs into it, he rebounds and any Powerup they have is disabled. If they land on top of it, though, nothing happens. 'Endless Mode' This game introduces a new mode called Endless Mode. In this mode, like the name suggests, the player can run for an unlimited amount of time, so long as they don't stumble and fall off the course. Since there are no levels though, the Boo's Things collectibles are absent. Also, any Coins that the player earns are not tallied to their total Coin amount in the Bank. Worlds 'Monster's University' 'Jungle Ruins' 'Cherry Mountains' Characters Playable Teams Enemies Items *Coins *2x Coins *5x Coins *Large Coins *Boost Coins *Bounce Coins *Cannons *Spring Pads *Boost Pads *Trapdoors *Fireballs *Phasts *Gunccs *Mor Rays *Boosts Development Sometime after the game was released, the game was announced discontinued by Get Set Games and pulled from the Play Store for Android devices. Soundtrack The composer of the game's soundtrack was likely Nick Coombe, the composer of Mega Jump and Mega Run: Redford's Adventure soundtracks. Reception Monsters, Inc. Run, like the game it spunoff from, got very positive reception. The average for the Google Play Store for the game was 3.9/5 stars, and for the Apple App Store was average 4.5 stars. Glitches Staff members Gallery MIR coin.png Updates Media Trivia Category:Games Category:Monsters, Inc. Run